Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?
by soulmates-exist
Summary: Tristan's back home, but will his vacation be something he regrets for the rest of his life? TROGAN ::Sequel to Lost In You:: FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Destination Anywhere

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter of Lost In You they were really appreciated. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and review!

**Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?**

_**Sequel to Lost In You**_

**Chapter 1: Destination Anywhere**

Tristan walked into a small restaurant and walked up to the front desk where he was waiting behind an affectionate couple. He tried to ignore the wrenching feeling he felt in his stomach as he observed them happily holding hands and kissing. The hostess smiled at him politely.

"Quisiera una mesa para una persona." Tristan said politely. His high school Spanish was finally becoming useful.

The hostess smiled again and grabbed a menu from behind the desk and made her way over to a vacant table. Once Tristan was seated he began scouring the menu. When he was ready to order, he noticed the young hostess rushing past him. He stopped her and politely asked, "Disculpeme, puedo pedir por favour?"

Tristan ordered a soup and a soft drink. He quickly rushed through his meal as the sight of the sickening couple beside him was turning him off eating. He quickly arose from his seat and made his way to the front desk again.

"¿Podria treerme la cuenta por favour?" He asked the same girl who had been serving him all night. She nodded and handed him his bill.

Tristan walked out of the restaurant and made his way back to his apartment. As he walked through the double glass doors, the concierge smiled at him just before he entered the elevator.

It had been 13 months since he left Hartford; and for the whole 13 months since he arrived in Spain, he had wanted to fly straight back home and tell her running away wasn't going to solve anything. He had left with her present in his luggage, and to this day it was still placed on his bed side drawer. He wanted to give it to her and show that he still cared, but he had left in a cowardly way and he was sure that nothing was going to make it up to her now.

* * *

Tristan had awoke after a particularly vivid dream about Rory at midnight and realized that he must go home. That was what had brought him to this seat on the flight back home to Hartford, and the girl and family he had left behind 13 months before.

It was 10 am when Tristan arrived at the door to his home. He got out of the limo as the driver grabbed his suitcases from the back. Tristan knew what he had to do; when the driver had passed him his bags, he thanked him and made his way inside. Tristan cleared the stairs at a stride or two, and caused the mirror in the front entrance to shake with the bang of the front-door behind him.

Once Tristan had showered and shaved he got into his BMW and made his way over to Rory's house. He knew deep down that this was going to be harder than he had daydreamed about for the last 13 months. Once he was in the driveway of her home, he sighed slowly; this was it. He slowly retreated from the car and made his way up the porch steps.

Just as Tristan was going to knock, the door swung upon and he was greeted with Rory's face. He'd noticed the changes in her immediately. She had cut her hair, he wasn't sure if he liked it yet, but 13 months sure had changed the once innocent looking girl. She looked more mature, educated, and much too good for Tristan now.

"Hey." He greeted her quietly.

Rory continued to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Hi." She replied slowly, placing her hand on the door frame looking as though she would fall back if she did not gain some support.

"I'm sorry I left like that." Tristan said cautiously.

"I didn't think you were coming back." She answered.

"Neither did I." He replied. "I need to just tell you that it was cowardly and stupid to leave the way I did just after Christmas. The way we left everything wasn't right."

"I came to see you that day." She interjected.

Tristan thought back to the night he left.

_He drove into the driveway of Rory's home and killed the engine. He looked up at the house before him and then at the time. Lorelai would kill him if he knocked on the door now. Then again, Rory would kill him if he left without saying goodbye. Tristan opened the door and got out of the car, then stopped and leant up against the car door. He glanced down at the jewelry box in his hand and sighed, he couldn't do it. He got back into the car and started the engine again, and reversed slowly out of the driveway and traveled down the street. That was his last chance, and he had been too chicken shit to knock on the door. Logan, she's all yours, Spain here I come._

"I thought about you the whole time I was gone Rory, all I wanted to do was come and tell you how much you meant to me, what everything meant to me. But all I could keep thinking was, what happened to us? I didn't want it to turn that way, I couldn't control it and I freaked out." He took a breath and looked down into her eyes.

"Tristan, I'm engaged to Logan." She interrupted as she looked back into his eyes.

Tristan stood still, frozen in shock. Not saying goodbye was something he would now regret forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all like this, short I know but I want to know what you all think. I hope my Spanish is alright in this chapter, I apologize if it contains mistakes I used phrases from my _European Phrasebook_ to help me through it. Reviews will help the next chapter arrive faster. Thanks for reading. 


	2. I So Hate Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 1. I wasn't expecting that many at all. Sorry about the delay on getting this out also, I feel so awful. But life's been so hectic lately. I have now got a blog so if you want to see the progress on any of my stories check it out. Thanks for reading!

**Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?**

_**Sequel to Lost In You**_

**Chapter 2: I So Hate Consequences**

Tristan dropped his keys on the bed and flopped down effortlessly. The visit to Rory's had been less than rewarding. She had announced that she was now engaged to Logan, and the conversation never recovered. Tristan had left embarrassed by his impromptu visit and sudden onset of verbal diarrhea where he had announced how much he had hated what he had done. It had left Rory with one thing to do; and that was ending all hopes of the 13 month reunion he had envisioned whilst overseas.

Tristan placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the bleak ceiling. Maybe staying in Spain hadn't been such a bad thing. But then again, running away never made things better. As much as he hated to admit it, it was the worse thing he had ever done. Well, that and writing a letter instead of actually saying goodbye to Rory.

* * *

Rory was seated on the couch staring mindlessly at the television screen when Logan walked in the door.

"Hey hun." He greeted her, kissing her cheek as he slid down next to her on the couch.

"Hey." She answered, clearly in another world.

"What's up?" Logan wondered, looking at his fiancée beside him.

"Just a little bit of a headache. I might go lie down for a bit, do you mind?" She stood up whilst looking down at him, feeling the guilt sinking in at the prospect of lying to him.

"That's fine." He smiled sympathetically.

Rory made her way up the staircase and into the allocated spare room. She opened the wardrobe door, scurried through a million pairs of discarded shoes, and found the box she was looking for. She looked down at the box and grimaced. She knew the contents; the scrapbook, a small sheet of paper with a cell number, and an unopened envelope.

The scrapbook of course being her present to Tristan that was never delivered, the sheet of paper containing his cell number which was a vague attempt to erase him from her life. When she decided to delete his number from her cell after a week of no communication had passed, she wrote the number on the piece of paper and slipped in the box, constantly telling herself there would be a valid reason as to why she kept it. And finally, the envelope; the unopened envelope. The envelope that had plagued her during every commercial for overseas holidays on television; again reminding her that he had left with only a letter.

Rory leaned back and looked down the hall, all clear. She stared down at the envelope and carefully tore away the seal.

She looked down at the scrawled handwriting and began to read.

_Ror,_

_This is an awful way to end this; it's an awful way to do anything. But I came by your place, and I was too… I don't know what but I didn't come in. So this is my vague attempt to make up for it._

_I don't know where I'm going but I need to get out of here. If there was ever an us, it's messed up. I don't know what I can do to make it work, and I don't think you know what to do either._

_I've heard the saying if love is meant to be it will come back to you, I hope that's true. But if it isn't and you don't come back to me, I really will try my hardest to be happy for you and whoever that lucky man is. You deserve the best Ror, and I hope you find it._

_I just know that I can't deal with what's going on in my head or heart right now and I'm sorry I had to leave like this, I hope you understand. _

_Love, Tristan_

Rory stared down at the paper as a single tear stained the edge. All she could think was that if she had read this 13 months ago, she didn't think she would be in the room with Logan down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: **This was extremely short I know and I'm sorry but I just wanted to hurry and get this out. Also to all who have asked the title for this story is from a Relient K song, this chapter is also from a Relient K song, Chapter 1's title was from a band called Sugarcult. Read and review please! 


	3. Out Of Breath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls or the fragments of "Out of Breath" by Lifehouse used in this chapter.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed, this chapter is out a bit quicker so please give me more reviews. They would really help motivate me to write the next one just as fast. Enjoy!

Thanks to Kelly, who although unnamed for 2 chapters, is my brilliant beta. Thanks for everything!

**Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?**

_**Sequel to Lost In You**_

**Chapter 3: Out of Breath**

Rory was in bed early the next morning, after being unable to sleep all night. Her thoughts were consumed by the letter and what could have been. She looked at the digital clock beside her and noticed that it was 6am; Logan would be getting up soon to go to work.

Rory rolled back over on her pillow and attempted to grab at least an hour of sleep.

She awoke again and noticed it was 8am. She had gotten more sleep than she had first anticipated, but she still had one thing she had to do.

Rory showered, dressed and left her home half an hour later. She drove the familiar route and pulled into the driveway that once led to her home-away-from home. She slowed the car down and stared up at the oversized home ahead of her. As she stopped the car, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

After several minutes, she finally mustered the courage to get out of the car. She slowly walked towards the house and knocked on the front door, where she was greeted by a familiar maid.

"Hello Miss Rory, I have not seen you in a while."

Rory nodded politely as the maid stepped aside to let her through.

"Master Tristan is still in his room." The maid announced before quickly walking off with a duster in hand.

She made her way up the staircase and knocked on his door, when she heard the sound of music. She breathed in deeply, willing herself to have the strength she needed so badly to tell him what she had been thinking for the past night. She opened the door and saw him reclined on his bed, his hands behind his head.

* * *

Tristan looked at Rory in disbelief as she entered the room. For the past day, he had been lying in this position, well not continuously, but when he was trying to think of a way to make it better; to erase the trip to Spain and go back 13 months.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not anticipating the rude tone that escaped from his mouth.

"I came to talk to you." Rory said softly.

Tristan stood up from his bed and moved into the center of the room. Rory moved closer to him, looking up into his blue eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but the lyrics of the song coming through the stereo caught her off guard.

_I still feel the same  
though everything has changed  
the pain it cost now  
I feel lost inside of my own name_

Rory looked toward the stereo and smiled faintly, before uttering the words, "What he said."

Tristan smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood, "Did you just plan a Lifehouse moment?"

She smiled up at him, relieved that he did not dwell on the lyrics too much. This made her feel even more nervous than she had been.

_The past has left its stain  
now I feel the shame  
I'll seize the day  
if you take away  
the chains of yesterday_

Tristan moved in closer to Rory and clasped his hand on her hips. She flinched at his touch, but he slowly lowered his head and kissed her forehead softly.

"Tristan," She whispered.

Tristan shook his head silencing her, as if already knowing what she was going to say.

_But I keep running  
I am running  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
and I am waiting  
I am waiting  
I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you_

"You're here with me, not with him. Doesn't that tell you something?" He smirked and moved towards her lips.

Inside her head Rory's conscious was screaming "Move, don't let it happen." But her heart knew what it needed.

Tristan's lips brushed against hers; he opened his eyes and looked into hers, and after finding the answer he longed for, he kissed her again softly and slowly.

Rory was lost in the kiss for a moment, but then her mind took over. "Tristan!" She yelled, louder than she had intended, pushing against his torso as the words flew from her mouth.

"But…" He began, looking confused.

A tear fell from her cheek as she looked up into his eyes, then she ran from the room.

_But I keep running  
I am running  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
an I am waiting  
I am waiting  
I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you  
that I'm with you_

Tristan looked out his bedroom door and let out an exasperated sigh. He wasn't the only one who ran from his feelings these days.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter! Please review! 


	4. Don't Run This Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 3. I wasn't expecting that many at all. Sorry about the delay on getting this out also, I feel so awful, university is so busy! Hope to get lots of reviews!

Thanks to Kelly, my beta, who stuck by me through the long drought of not writing!

**Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?**

_**Sequel to Lost In You**_

**Chapter 4: Don't Run This Time**

Rory was sitting inside her car, her hands shaking wildly while holding onto the steering wheel. She looked at the front door to Tristan's house as another tear rolled down her cheek. She had just ran out of the house, and she still didn't have the courage to start her car and get far away from him. Silently, she was hoping that he would run after her and beg her to change her mind about Logan. Then she realized that he'd done too much of that already; all it felt like they were doing lately was running. Rory knew that she was running from the one thing that she truly wanted, but that's what Gilmore's did best.

She slowly put the keys in the ignition and started the car, but just as she was about to back up, she felt a bang come from the back of her car. She turned in shock and saw Tristan standing at the side of her car with his hand rested on the car, having just hit it to gain her attention. He moved around the car and stopped at her door as he held his hand up and motioned for her to stop. Rory pressed the button on the door, taking a deep, calming breath as the window rolled down.

"It took you this long, at least come back in," He smirked at her.

"But…" She started.

"Let's talk," He interrupted as he opened the car door.

She nodded and removed her keys from the ignition and slowly and wordlessly followed Tristan back into his house.

An hour after Rory re-entered his house, they were nearing the end of their conversation. Tristan was very interested in what wa

* * *

s going on with Rory and Logan; he still couldn't bring himself to believe that the love of his life was getting married.

"So, he lives with you now?" Tristan said, trying his best to sound casual.

Rory nodded and said, "He moved in a few weeks after he proposed. It makes sense that we should live together if we're going to be married."

"How were the parentals about that news? You two are pretty young."

"Shocked," She smiled as she thought back at the reaction of Lorelai and the Huntzbergers. It was difficult to say who reacted worse, Lorelai or Mitchum. While both had agreed that they were far too young, Lorelai insisted that she simply wanted them to take more time to get to know each other. Mitchum, however, was not at all pleased at the idea of Logan marrying someone who he thought would distract Logan from his studies and future at the family business.

Tristan nodded mutely and glanced around the room.

Rory broke the uncomfortable silence by suddenly asking, "So was there anyone in Spain?"

"No one special, if that's what you mean," Tristan was still kicking himself about ever going to Spain. If he hadn't run away, Rory wouldn't be marrying Logan and his heart wouldn't feel like it had been broken into a million pieces.

Rory nodded, a smile slightly visible on the corners of her mouth. Even if she was engaged to Logan, she still didn't want to hear about Tristan with some other girl.

The two looked at each other in silence before Tristan asked the one question they had both been avoiding.

"So, what about that kiss?"

Rory looked into his eyes and lowered her head upon seeing his intense, questioning stare.

"It was the wrong thing to do," She stated simply, her voice completely devoid of any real emotion. She needed Tristan to believe her, because if he didn't, she knew she wouldn't be able to control what happened.

Tristan moved closer to her on the couch, and said, "Then why did it feel so right?"

Rory shook her head defiantly and quickly said, "I'm engaged Tristan."

"And you're 18!" He practically shouted in a desperate attempt to push some sense into her. He stood up from the couch in frustration as Rory fumbled to argue.

"But it's…" Rory began.

"Not the right thing to do if you're still kissing me," Tristan added, looking down at her.

"Tristan!" Rory looked back angrily.

"Rory, you can't kid me or yourself! I've been back for 2 days and we've already kissed. You can't sit there and honestly tell me that you want to marry Logan, can you?"

Rory remained silent and just stared up at him. Her mind was shouting at her to tell him he was wrong; that she was absolutely sure that she wanted to marry Logan. But her heart was telling her something different and they both knew it.

Tristan smiled as he sat back down on the couch next to her and said, "Don't run this time." And with that, he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this chapter.

**All the chapter's have been reviewed and replaced as of 28 November as I noticed a few mistakes after I re-read the chapters.**


	5. Dying To Tell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 4. It was a really great response, thanks so much! I am so sorry about the delay, it's been about 5 months. I have so many excuses but ultimately I'll just say a big sorry and I hope people out there are still reading!

Thanks to Kelly, my beta, who always keeps in touch even though I haven't written for ages! And who also made this chapter what it is!

Before you read on, you might want to read this first...

**RECAP:** Tristan spent the last 13 months in Spain, and when he come home he immediately goes to Rory's house. There he finds out that Rory and Logan are engaged. Rory goes home and reads the letter from Tristan that he left before he went to Spain. She goes over to visit him and eventually kisses him, she then runs out of the house but does not leave in her car quickly, so Tristan comes out and tells her to come inside. They then talk for around an hour and then they kiss. **Read on...**

**Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?**

_**Sequel to Lost In You**_

**Chapter 5: Dying To Tell**

Rory looked back at Tristan and smiled slowly as he moved away from her face. He returned her happy smile and leaned back against the couch, sighing in relief at what had happened.

"So, are you going to stay for a little while?" Tristan asked smugly.

Rory laughed and said, "I haven't left yet, have I?"

Tristan smirked and leaned in for another kiss, pecking her on the lips softly.

"What are we going to do?" Rory wondered aloud desperately.

"Finally be in a relationship?" Tristan answered. It was simple for him; he loved her and would do anything to be with her. If only it was that easy, he thought bitterly.

Rory giggled and fell back onto the couch. "But it's not that simple. I'm engaged… As in I'm supposed to be getting _married_ to Logan!" She inwardly cringed at the prospect of having to tell everyone. She could already hear Lorelai saying 'I told you so.'

"Is this what you want though?" Tristan asked, gesturing between himself and Rory. He stared hard into her eyes, giving her a questioningly look.

"Yeah, it is. Ever since that first night I've wanted there to be an 'us.' But we just can't be in a normal relationship." She paused. "Can we?"

"Well, have we ever really tried?" What they had definitely couldn't be called normal. It was more like an intense, inescapable force that just wouldn't be ignored.

Rory smiled, realizing he was right; things had turned out so wrong, but what if they gave it a real shot this time? "I guess not. But before we start worrying about us, we need to sort out how we are going to break this to everyone."

Rory stood up from the couch, looking down at Tristan's contemplative face. She knew that he was thinking just what she was: this news was not going to be taken lightly.

"Yeah, I understand. First things first, we or you, need to tell Logan. We can't keep this going any longer, because even as much as I don't like him, he doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah, I know. He definitely doesn't deserve this." Tristan took one look at Rory and could see how horrible she was feeling about this. She was the last person in the world that wanted to hurt someone. He couldn't help but feel happy knowing that what they had must be truly special for her to be willing to break someone's heart and cause a commotion throughout Hartford.

"I'm going to think about how to tell him and I'll call you later, okay?" Rory said softly.

"Yeah, sure thing. Let me know how I can help." Tristan stood up and held onto her hips. He leaned in for a kiss, but Rory pulled back, mock anger on her face.

"I have to leave. Don't make me want stay any longer." She smiled as she moved toward the front door, Tristan following in tow, looking like a sad puppy. She opened the front door and gave him a quick peck, before quickly scurrying out the door.

* * *

Rory walked into her house and flopped down on the couch, smiling widely for the first time in a long time; she was truly happy.

"Hey babe," A voice greeted her.

Rory jumped and looked toward the entrance of the room at the sight of Logan sitting on her couch, looking relaxed as he read a magazine.

"What - " she began.

"Meeting finished a lot earlier than expected, and I thought I'd surprise you, but you were out." He laughed as she came to sit beside him.

"Oh yeah sorry, I had …" She trailed off.

"To go shopping? What a surprise!" He joked as he reached for her hand. Her left hand. Rory wasn't sure whether she was just imagining it, but it felt as though he was stroking her engagement ring.

"I made you some lunch. Are you hungry?" He smiled and added, "Oh wait, stupid question. You're always hungry."

Rory gave him a tight smile and said "Oh yeah, that'd be nice."

Following him into the kitchen, she cringed behind his back. How would she tell him now? He was being so sweet and he seemed so happy. Once in the kitchen, she saw two sandwiches waiting on the counter. Logan turned around to smile at her and noticed her sad face.

"What's up?"

Rory moved toward him and looked up into his eyes.

"I've been thinking…" Rory frowned. She didn't know how to continue; she didn't want to continue. But, she had to get this out.

"Oh, I know where this going." Logan said.

Rory gave him a scared glance and said, "You do?"

"Look Ror, if you want to delay the wedding, it's fine. We can be engaged for as long as you like." He gave her a reassuring smile and she just frowned, shouting in her head 'no, no, no, say something, Rory!'

"Yeah but…" She tried.

"I know it's going to be stressful, but we can do it." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "I love you."

Rory smiled forcefully and made her way around to the other side of the counter to grab her sandwich. She immediately bit into it, avoiding reciprocating his sentiment. The rest of the night was spent in awkward silence, at least on Rory's part. They had hardly talked and when she woke up the next day, Logan was already at work. She still had no idea how she was going to tell him that she was seeing Tristan now, but she knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**A/N:** A little short but I firstly want to see if people out there are still following the story before I really get into this story again! Hope to hear from you all! 


End file.
